Positive Think
by Purple-LineCassie
Summary: Kyuhyun berusaha berpkir positif,tapi pikiran positifnya bikin dia gila sementara Yesung memberi solusi yang sama dalam pikirannya. /Sumarry kacau. Kyusung slight ZhouRy dan Minwook dengan beberapa note tentang fic Kyusung Key yang terdahulu./Mind to RnR?


**Positive Think**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship,Romance and Humor (maybe)**

**Cast : Kyuhyun (Super Junior),Yesung (Super Junior) and all Super Junior members**

**Pair : Kyusung and other**

**Dorm Life.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

"Argh!"

Teriakan frustasi terdengar meraung dari kamar KyuMin,membuat seluruh member Super Junior menoleh ke arah kamar itu.

"Itu kan suara Kyu,"celetuk Sungmin yang tengah menulis cerita di diari _Pink_-nya. Heechul yang berada di sampingnya mengangguk.

"Maknae gak punya kerjaan,"dengus Shindong sambil terus menyantap keripik jagung miliknya.

"Dia mungkin kalah dari komputer saat _battle game_,"suara imut Ryeowook terdengar. "Kyu kan,_game addict_."

Leeteuk,sosok _eomma_ Super Junior hanya mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin. Tapi setidaknya tak membahayakan dirinya. Kalau ya,ya ampun,"

Donghae nyengir. "Aku periksa dulu _hyung_. Takutnya dia kenapa-napa."

Zhou Mi,yang kebetulan berada di Korea dan di _dorm_,mencibir. "Sejak kapan Kyu _kenapa-napa_?"

Sungmin bergumam. "Iya juga sih. Ah,ayo _hyung_,_fairy tale_-nya belum selesai nih!"Sungmin kini menarik-narik baju Heechul. Heechul hanya menggerutu kecil lalu segera kembali membuat dongeng dengan Sungmin.

Seseorang menghela napas dengan keras. Eunhyuk kini melipat tangannya di dada sambil seraya menyenandungkan lagu _S.O.L.O _milik Super Junior M. Henry Lau yang juga ada di sana ikut-ikutan bernyanyi,tapi lagunya beda. Dia menyanyikan _Moves Like Jagger _yang biasa dinyanyikan Ryeowook.

"Nyanyinya pelan-pelan dong,"runtuk Heechul dari sofa. "Aku kehilangan ide nih!"

"Maaf hyung!"seru Eunhyuk dan Henry bersamaan.

Leeteuk memutar badannya cemas. "Jong Woon kenapa belum pulang ya?"

"Bukannya dia sedang promosi,eum,dengan Moon Geun-Young,cewek _idola_-nya?"Ryeowook kini memutar matanya usil. "Semoga dia bersenang-senang!"

Ryeowook segera melangkah ke dapur sambil menyanyikan lagu _S.O.L.O _keras-keras. Meskipun keras,tapi suaranya tetap merdu.

"Apa perlu aku telepon?"Leeteuk menatap layar _iPhone_-nya dengan agak gemetar. Zhou Mi menyentuh bahunya lembut.

"Tenang saja hyung,dia pasti bisa menjaga diri,"jelas Zhou Mi. Leeteuk menghela napas.

"Kau kan juga pakai _Blackberry_,sama seperti Jong Woon. Kau bisa _BBM_ dia kan?"pinta Leeteuk. Zhou Mi dengan sabar mengambil _Blackberry Onyx_ miliknya dan segera saja jarinya bergerak lincah di _keypad_ _QWERTY Blackberry_-nya.

"Sudah?"tanya Leeteuk cepat ketika Zhou Mi kembali meletakan _Blackberry_-nya di meja. "Kau bilang apa?"

"Aku bilang, 'Kau di mana?Semua mencemaskanmu. Tertanda,Zhou Mi',"jawab Zhou Mi kalem. Alis Leeteuk mengerut,tanda dia menyadari ada yang tidak beres.

"Zhou Mi,"Leeteuk kembali mengerutkan keningnya. "Namamu yang asli tak bisa ditulis dalam _hangul_."

"A…Apa?"kini Zhou Mi yang mengerutkan keningnya. "Tapi,tadi aku bisa menuliskan namaku dengan bentuk sebenarnya."

"Kau menulisnya dengan bahasa apa?"Leeteuk siap-siap untuk menghadapi ke-_ppabo_-an member Super Junior M yang tingginya luar biasa itu. Zhou Mi meraih _Blackberry_-nya dan mengeceknya.

"_Omo_,aku lupa!"Zhou Mi menepuk keningnya. Leeteuk menghela napas.

Di layar _Blackberry _Zhou Mi kini terdapat balasan dari Yesung dan tertulis _hangul _yang menyusun sebuah kalimat yaitu

_Eh,aku gak ngerti apa yang kau omongkan dan ini siapa ya?_

* * *

Kini waktu telah menunjukan pukul tujuh malam di Seoul. Makan malam sudah tiba dan Yesung belum pulang,membuat Ryeowook,_room-mate_ Yesung menjadi cemas. Ditambah kecemasan semua member Super Junior-minus Kyuhyun dan Yesung karena Kyuhyun belum keluar dari kamarnya semenjak tadi siang.

Ryeowook sudah memasak banyak masakan Cina,karena ada Henry Lau dan Zhou Mi. Eunhyuk dan Shindong sudah menatap lapar makan malam mereka,padahal mereka berdua-lah yang makan paling banyak. Dasar rakus!

Sungmin dan Heechul menempel terus dari tadi sambil melambai-lambaikan pena bulu warna _Pink_ ke semua member yang menatap mereka dengan sok genit. Itu mereka lakukan untuk membuat semua member tak menatap mereka karena mereka sedang menulis sebuah _fairy tale_ panjang di buku Sungmin.

Henry ngoceh panjang lebar tentang biola ke Donghae,membuat Donghae nyaris saja menjitak Henry dengan biola Henry sendiri jika saja Zhou Mi tak melemparkan _death-glare _yang membahayakan,Donghae lebih memilih diam mendengarkan. Zhou Mi memang seorang _namjachigu_ si Henry Lau _mochi_,jadi tak heran Zhou Mi melindungi Henry.

Leeteuk berkali-kali menatap cemas Siwon yang mulutnya komat-kamit baca doa entah apa. Dia menyuruh Siwon mendoakan Yesung agar selamat,yang disambut dengan senang hati oleh Siwon. Makan malam telah siap dan semua member pun mulai beranjak ke meja makan.

Semua member makan dengan tenang. Sangat tenang,sampai tak terdengar suara pun. Terlalu sepi dan semua member terlalu canggung untuk membuka pembicaraan. Ada dua kursi yang kosong kali ini. Kursi Kyuhyun dan kursi Yesung.

Aura di meja makan berbeda. Mungkin karena tak ada aura aneh Yesung yang selalu menghantui mereka atau aura _gamer_ dari Kyuhyun yang selalu membayang-bayangi semua member SuJu. Semuanya terasa...Asing.

Ryeowook yang paling cepat selesai makannya. Dia menuju ke pintu masuk _dorm_,dan duduk di sofa yang terletak di seberang pintu _dorm_ SuJu. Matanya bergulir cemas,lalu segera menuju kamarnya dengan Yesung. Dia keluar lagi dengan tangan membawa Ddangkoma dan menaruhnya di sofa yang tadi dia duduki.

"_Appa _belum pulang,"kata Ryeowook ke kura-kura kesayangan Yesung itu. "Apa kau rindu dia?"

Semua member hanya geleng-geleng kepala saat mengetahui Ryeowook berbicara ke kura-kura Yesung.

"Ryeowook hyung ketularan Yesung hyung,"celetuk riang Henry.

_Kreeek_….

"Aku pulang!"suara Yesung bergema riang di seluruh penjuru _dorm _SuJu. Dia menatap Ryeowook yang kini sedang mengelus Ddangkoma dengan sayang.

"Eh,anak _Appa_,"Yesung segera mengambil Ddangkoma dari pelukan Ryeowook dan memeluknya penuh sayang. "_Eomma_ Wookie sudah beri kau makan?Dan kau sempat dengar _Eomma _Teuki marah tidak?"

"Jong Woon!"seru Leeteuk habis kesabaran. Yesung mengangkat kepalanya polos.

"Bercanda hyung,"jelas Yesung. "Aku lelah. Ingin istirahat."

_Kreeek_….

"Kau sudah pulang rupanya hyung,"suara Kyuhyun terdengar sayup di telinga semua member. Semua mata menoleh ke pintu kamar KyuMin dan menemukan Kyuhyun,tersenyum samar di sana dengan penampilan parah.

Rambut Kyuhyun kini sudah sangat berantakan. Wajahnya kusut dan tampak suram. Matanya yang biasa berkilat _evil _itu kini menampakan frustasi. Tangannya agak kotor,dengan beberapa tetes darah kering menghiasinya. Bajunya acak-acakan.

"Kau kenapa?"tanya Leeteuk,segera panik sambil mendekati Kyuhyun dan hendak menyentuh wajah Kyu,tapi ditepis sang pemilik wajah. "Kau tampak…Parah."

Yesung segera menghampiri Kyuhyun karena Kyuhyun tadi berkata padanya. Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan kalut.

"Boleh aku bicara berdua denganmu,Yesung hyung?"pinta Kyuhyun. Yesung segera mengangguk meski dia sangat lelah. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu segera membawa Yesung masuk ke kamarnya.

_Blammm_…

"Bagaimana nasib Ddangkoma?"tanya Ryeowook polos yang langsung disambut tatapan '_capek-deh_' milik semua member.

"WOOKIE!"

* * *

Kamar Kyuhyun benar-benar kacau. Beberapa pecahan kaca berserakan di kamarnya dan _frame _foto berjatuhan menghiasi lantai. Yesung menghela napas sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

"Kau kenapa?"tanya Yesung pelan. Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan frustasi.

"Aku mencoba memikirkan sesuatu yang meyenangkan sejak tadi siang,tapi tak bisa. Dan aku malah seperti ini."jawab Kyuhyun. Yesung tersenyum. _Tumben evil ini gak berulah_,batinnya.

"Oh,mencoba _positive thingking_ ya,"gumam Yesung. "Jika kau sudah berusaha tapi gagal,coba berpikir tentang ini!"

"Tentang apa hyung?"Kyuhyun menjadi penasaran. Yesung tersenyum sangat imut padanya.

"Berpikir tentang orang yang kau sukai. Aku sering begitu,dan aku sering tertawa sendiri jika mengingatnya."jelas Yesung. Kyuhyun melotot horor.

"Sudah hyung. Tapi,malah _dia_ yang membuatku gila,"tanggap Kyuhyun. Yesung mengerutkan keningnya.

"Namja atau yeoja?"tanya Yesung lagi. Kyuhyun menyeringai _evil_.

"Namja sih hyung."jawab Kyuhyun. Yesung ber-"yah" ria.

"Kukira kau normal. Memang sih aku juga sepertimu,tapi,kukira saja ya!Jangan marah lho!"Yesung menjentikan jarinya. Kyuhyun mendengus.

"Siapa yang mau marah,"tanggap Kyuhyun singkat. Yesung menjitak kepalanya.

"Kau mau aku memberimu solusi atau aku yang _mendapat _solusi sih?"omel Yesung. "Kalau kau gila karena namja itu,nyatakan saja perasaanmu padanya. Apa kau masih perlu konsultasi lagi denganku?Oke,aku minta Teuki hyung untuk menginap di kamarmu sebentar. Sungmin bisa tidur dengan Ryeowook."

"Benar nih?"mata Kyuhyun melebar. Yesung mengangguk. "Sekalian bereskan kamarmu yang sudah seperti negeri antah-berantah."

Saat Yesung keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun,Kyuhyun langsung melompat dengan gaya yang sama saat dia melompat di _cover photo _album _Sorry-Sorry_.

Yesung kini cemberut sambil memegang guling kesayangannya. Kyuhyun kini sudah bersih karena mandi dan kamarnya juga sudah rapi karena dirapikan oleh Yesung dengan cepat tapi rapi.

"Nah,sekarang aku tidur di mana?"tanya Yesung,mem-_pout _bibirnya kesal. "Jangan bilang aku tidur di sofa."

"Masa hyung sudah mau tidur?"Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Kita ke balkon kamar dulu yuk!Aku masih ingin bilang sesuatu pada hyung."

Yesung sebenarnya sudah sangat ngantuk,tapi dia memilih mengikuti Kyuhyun ke balkon kamar.

Angin malam bertiup dengan lembut,membuat poni Yeusng menari-nari di dahinya. Kyuhyun merentangkan tangannya lebar.

"Aku suka angin malam,"gumam Kyuhyun. Yesung mengerutkan keningnya.

"Jadi kau mengajakku ke sini hanya untuk menyatakan itu?"tanya Yesung kesal. "Baiklah,kau hanya membuang-buang waktuku."

Yesung hendak melangkah pergi,tapi tangannya diraih Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menahannya,membuat Yesung mendengus.

"Aku ngantuk,"rengeknya agak manja.

_Chuu…_

Mata Yesung membulat sempurna ketika bibir Kyuhyun mendarat mulus di bibirnya dengan halus. Kyuhyun hanya sekedar menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Yesung lalu melepasnya kembali.

"A…Apa maksud…,"

"Kau-lah yang membuatku gila,hyung."

Yesung cengo. Butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk kembali bereaksi seperti biasa. Dia hanya menggumamkan "oh," dengan wajah bersemu merah. Sangat imut bagi Kyuhyun.

"Lalu kau…Menyukaiku?"selidik Yesung,masih dengan wajah memerah. Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap.

"_Sarangheyo,_Yesung hyung."kata Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam tangan Yesung dengan kuat. "Kuharap Moon Geun-Young tak memenuhi seluruh ruang di hatimu."

Kini Yesung tertawa. Suaranya yang _baritone_ mengalun indah di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Dia hanya asrtis idolaku. Dan sebenarnya orang yang kusuka itu _kau_."tawa Yesung. "Makanya kadang-kadang aku tertawa kalau memikirkanmu yang _evil_ dan kadang…Pecemburu."

Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut. "Aku bukan tipe orang seperti itu,"

Alis Yesung terangkat. "Oh ya?Saat kau menyeretku menjauh dari Donghae yang sudah bersikap sangat manja padaku itu bukan cemburu ya?Aku baru menyadarinya."

Kyuhyun mendengus. Hyungnya yang ini teliti juga. "Lupakan. Jadi,kau _namjachigu_-ku sekarang."

Yesung tersenyum kecil sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Kyuhyun. "Siapa yang bilang setuju?Aku tak pernah ingat."

"Bohong,"Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Hyung bilang tadi hyung menyukaiku."

"Aku kalah. _Nado sarangheyo_,Kyu."bisik Yesung di telinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Yesung dan mencium bibir Yesung dan melumatnya dengan lembut.

Yesung membalas ciuman itu sama lembutnya dengan Kyuhyun. Yesung mendesah sambil menarik lembut rambut Kyuhyun,membuat Kyuhyun semakin gila akan Yesung. Digigitnya bibir bawah Yesung,dan Yesung mendesah singkat sebelum membuka bibirnya,membiarkan Kyuhyun mengekplorasi bibirnya lebih dalam.

Kyuhyun terus mengeratkan pelukannya ke Yesung,membuat Yesung harus mengangkat lehernya sedikit untuk tetap mempertahankan sesi ciumannya.

Seiring persediaan oksigen menipis,Yesung menjambak halus rambut Kyuhyun,menandakan dia sudah tidak menikmati ciuman itu lagi. Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya,dan Yesung langsung terengah-engah sambil memelintir jaket _Everlasting_ merah tua yang dipakainya saat ini.

Kyuhyun tersenyum _evil_ sambil mengelus pelan pipi Yesung. "Kau menggemaskan,_chagi_!"

"Yak!"seru Yesung,merona. "Jangan panggil aku _chagi_. Itu terdengar terlalu menjijikan."

"Tapi kau suka kan?"goda Kyuhyun,_evil_-nya kumat. Yesung menggeleng-geleng kepalanya dengan kuat dengan pipi masih merona.

"Dalam mimpimu,Cho Kyuhyun."tanggap Yesung,memasukan jari-jari mungilnya ke saku jaket _Everlasting_-nya. "Kau semakin menjijikan."

"Tapi kau suka kan?"goda Kyuhyun lagi. Yesung hanya tersenyum manis saat Kyuhyun berkata seperti itu.

"Aku ngantuk. Kalau itu,aku memang menyukaimu. _Saranghae_."Yesung meraba sebentar _piltrum _Kyuhyun singkat lalu mengecupnya lembut. "_G'nite_."

Yesung segera menuju kasur Sungmin,meraih selimut _pink_ Sungmin dan menariknya hingga sebahu,membuat wajah manis nan _angelic_-nya saat tidur terlihat oleh Kyuhyun. Yesung jelas sedang tertidur sekarang. Lumayan cepat.

Otak jahil nan mesum Kyuhyun segera berfungsi. Dia membaringkan tubuhnya di samping tubuh Yesung dan memeluk pinggang mungil Yesung. Hanya ditanggapi oleh napas halus dan teratur Yesung.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

* * *

Cahaya matahari merembet menembus tirai kamar KyuMin,membuat Yesung mengerjapkan matanya. Dia hendak bangun ketika enyadari ada sepasang lengan melingkar manis di pinggangnya. Yesung hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kyu,"Yesung menggoyang-goyangkan badan Kyuhyun dengan kuat. "Bangun. Sudah jam…,"

Yesung melirik jam dinding kamar KyuMin yang berwarna _pink _cerah. "Tepatnya jam tujuh. Setengah jam lagi sarapan mulai. Kyu!"

Kyuhyun pun mengerjapkan matanya. Dia memandang Yesung yang sedang tersenyum padanya lalu balas tersenyum. "Kau sudah bangun rupanya,_chagi_."

Wajah Yesung merona. "Jangan panggil aku _chagi_. Panggil hyung!"

"Gak mau!"Kyuhyun menggeleng sambil menyeringai _evil_. "_Morning kiss _dulu,_ne_?"

Wajah Yesung kembali merona. "Aku tidak mau. Terkesan menjijikan."

"Kenapa sih hyung selalu bilang 'menjijikan'?"rengut memutar bola matanya.

"Karena kau memang menjijikan,Kyu _evil_."jelas Yesung,mengelus rambut Kyu pelan. Kyuhyun senang akan sentuhan yang Yesung berikan padanya.

"Tapi kau menyukainya kan?"alis Kyuhyun terangkat. Dia menyeringai _evil_. "_Morning kiss_,hyung!"

"Kau terlalu menuntut,Kyu."Yesung mengelus pipi Kyuhyun perlahan. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun lalu mengecup bibir Kyuhyun singkat. "Nah,sekarang ayo bangun."

"Dan katakan yang sebenarnya kepada semua member Super Junior."Kyuhyun nyengir _evil_,membuat Yesung merona. "Apa kita harus melakukannya secara sembunyi-sembunyi?"

Yesung menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Kyuhyun. "Apa kau memikirkan apa kata ELF saat tahu kita…Berpacaran?"

Yesung merona saat mengucapkan kata terakhir di kalimatnya itu. Dia terlalu pemalu untuk mengakui hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun. Bukan karena dia tidak menyukai Kyuhyun,tapi dia malu karena Kyuhyun mungkin selalu manja padanya nanti.

Kyuhyun tersenyum _evil_.

"Hyung,"kata Kyuhyun,meraih tangan Yesung yang masih setia menempel di bibirnya. "Apa kata ELF saat MinWook mengumbarkan hubungannya?Apa kata ELF ketika tahu Siwon masih berhubungan dengan Kibum?Atau _couple _ZhouRy yang terlihat sangat nyata?ELF malah sangat menyukainya!"

Yesung memerah sambil menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kyuhyun. "Itu hanya menurutmu. Teman _fanservice_-ku hanya Ryeowook,dan semua ELF menyukainya. Tetapi aku aslinya tidak menyukai Ryeowook. Eh,aku suka padanya kok!"Yesung buru-buru meralat kata-katanya. "Aku suka padanya. Dia baik,jauh lebih berguna dari padamu."

Yesung menunjuk Kyuhyun,dan Kyuhyun langsung cemberut. Kyuhun mengambil iPhone-nya dan segera membuka aplikasi twitter dan segera men-_tweet_;

_Ah,Yesung hyung ngambek. Namjachigu-ku kenapa sih?_

Kyuhyun tersenyum _evil_ singkat lalu segera menaruh kembali iPhone-nya di saku celananya. Yesung kini tengah menatap jam dinding.

"Teuki hyung nanti ngamuk. Ayo!"Yesung bergumam lalu segera keluar dari kamar. Kyuhyun mengekornya dengan cengiran jahil.

Yesung segera melesat menuju kamarnya,mengambil Ddangkoma lalu menaruhnya di balkon _dorm_ untuk diajak ngobrol.

"Selamat pagi anak _Appa_,"Yesung mengelus pelan cangkang Ddangkoma.

"_Eomma_,"ralat seseorang dari balik punggung Yesung. Yesung menoleh dan menemukan Kyuhyun,kini tengah memegang dua cangkir teh herbal yang mengepul-ngepul. Yesung tersenyum manis lalu menggeser dirinya agar Kyuhyun bisa duduk di ruang yang berada di sampingnya.

Kyuhyun menyerahkan salah satu cangkir the di tangannya ke Yesung. Yesung meraihnya dan segera meneguknya. Sehabis itu dia kembali tersenyum manis.

"Kenapa kau meralat _Appa _menjadi _Eomma_?"Yesung menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya,membuat wajahnya bertambah _baby face_. Kyuhyun ingin sekali mencubit pipi hyung-nya itu karena gemas.

"Karena aku _seme_,"jelas Kyuhyun,membusungkan dadanya bangga. Yesung mendengus keras sambil mengelus cangkang Ddangkoma.

"Aku _seme_. Kau _uke_. Jadi YeKyu. Bukan KyuSung."tanggap Yesung dingin,aura gelapnya mulai terasa. "Kau gak bisa jadi _uke_ dengan sikap manja dan merepotkan seperti itu."

"Aku merepotkan?"Kyuhyun bertanya ke Yesung. Yesung mengangguk sambil menyesap teh jatahnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil.

"Jadi kalau begini aku merepotkan?"Kyuhyun mengangkat Yesung dari duduknya,menaruh badan Yesung dipangkuannya. Kyuhyun tak pernah menyangka,badan Yesung seringan itu.

"Eh,apa maksudmu?"Yesung menoleh panik ke Kyuhyun yang kini wajahnya sudah sangat dekat pada wajah Yesung. Hembusan napas Yesung menerpa lembut wajah Kyuhyun,membuat Yesung menelan ludahnya sendiri.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun,kini dia sedang sibuk mengagumi postur wajah namja yang hanya berjarak dua senti dari batang hidungnya itu. Matanya yang cokelat berkilau sempurna,poni sedikit beratakan di dahi,pipi merona dan _chubby_,bibir _pink kissable_ dan semuanya itu menyorotkan kesan manis,serius dan penuh kasih sayang menjadi satu.

"Ehem…,"

Suara deheman berhasil menganggu Kyuhyun yang siap mencium Yesung dalam detik selanjutnya-jika Leeteuk tak berdehem. Leeteuk sebenarnya tidak mau mengganggu,tapi karena melihat Yesung yang gemetaran menatap Kyuhyun dengan tegang membuatnya tak rela namja yang sudah dianggapnya _dongsaeng_-nya sendiri dicium oleh _maknae evil_-nya.

"Hyung!"Yesung menghela napas lega. Leeteuk tersenyum sambil mendekati Yesung yang kini buru-buru meneguk teh-nya dengan canggung.

"Sarapan hampir mulai. Ryeowook dari tadi cemas terhadapmu."Leeteuk mendorong tengkuk Yesung,mengisyaratkan Yesung untuk segera menemui _eternal maknae _Super Junior. Yesung segera melesat ke dapur sambil berseru, "Wookie!"

Leeteuk menghela napas lalu menoleh ke Kyuhyun yang kini tengah memainkan cangkir teh-nya. Dia hanya tersenyum kecil melihat _maknae_-nya bersifat tak seperti normal.

"Kau sudah pacaran dengannya,eh?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya,berusaha mengetahui siapa yang diajak bicara Leeteuk. Dan dia mendapati Leeteuk mengulum senyum padanya,membuat Kyuhyun kini mengetahui siapa yang diajak Leeteuk bicara. Dirinya sendiri.

"Ya,"Kyuhyun bangkit dan menuju pagar balkon. Langit kini mendung,sebuah keanehan padahal tadi saat dia dan Yesung bangun,langit masih cerah. Dia membiarkan angin menderu-deru di telinganya,mengibarkan baju dan rambutnya dengan lembut.

Leeteuk kini berada di saping Kyuhyun,ikut merasakan terpaan angin di wajahnya. Dia menghirup udara yang sedingin air pegunungan itu dengan kuat lalu menghembuskannya lagi.

"Angin selalu membuatku berpikir positif."gumam Leeteuk,entah ke siapa. Kyuhyun tersenyum,kini senyum tulus,bukan senyum _evil_.

"_Positive thinking_ ya,"Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum. "Yesung hyung membicarakannya kemarin."

Leeteuk balas tersenyum,menjulurkan tangannya ke udara,seolah-olah dia akan membelai angin dengan lembut. "Jong Woon,member paling pendiam sekaligus penuh kejutan di Super Junior. Member yang butuh waktu lama untuk membuktikan bahwa dia…Super Junior."

"Apa maksud hyung?"tanya Kyuhyun sambil memejamkan matanya,membiarkan angin membelai kelopak matanya dengan lembut. Leeteuk tertawa pelan.

"Bayangkan,dia butuh waktu yang lama untuk mendapatkan hati ELF untuk menjadi Clouds,benar kan?Di mana kita mendapatkan banyak penggemar dalam waktu seminggu setelah kita debut,dia butuh setahun. Dia juga sangat ringan,"Leeteuk kini terdiam. "Seperti _clouds_. Awan."

Kyuhyun berusaha mencerna semua kalimat yang diucapkan Leeteuk. Dan kini Kyuhyun tahu kenapa Yesung disebut Leeteuk sebagai member paling _ringan._ Yesung berusaha melewati semuanya dengan tenang. Tak peduli dia belum mendapat penggemar,Yesung berusaha tegar. Dan kini,dia berhasil membuktikannya. Suara Yesung yang luar biasa dan wajahnya yang imut ini menjadi pujaan para Clouds.

Kyuhyun mengulas senyum. "Kurasa,dari detik ini,aku akan menjadi Clouds."

_Pletaaak_…

"_Appo_,"ringis Kyuhyun ketika kepalanya dijitak oleh seseorang dihadapannya. Kini dia menemukan Ryeowook,tengah berkacak pinggang menatap Kyuhyun.

"Sarapan sudah mulai dari semenit yang lalu. Leeteuk hyung sudah di meja makan. Kenapa kau belum?Dan hentikan ocehan tentang nama penggemar Sungie hyung!Kau mau menganti nama penggemarmu menjadi Clouds sementara Yesung hyung memakai nama SparKyu?Tidak cocok!Ayo sana makan,_evil maknae_."omel Ryeowook tak jelas. Kyuhyun segera menuju meja makan sebelum kembali dijitak Ryeowook.

Saat Kyuhyun sampai ke kursinya,dia mendapati Yesung tengah tersenyum manis kepadanya. Kyuhyun balas tersenyum.

"Hey,kau sudah gila tersenyum sendiri?"Heechul menjitak pelan Kyuhyun dengan cerminnya. Kyuhyun meringis. Dia mampu melihat Yesung tertawa pelan melihatnya dijitak Heechul.

_Hyung,sampai kapan pun kau tetap akan menjadi Positive Think bagiku._

**.**

**.**

**The End**

* * *

**Note : **Yeee... Kyusung kedua \m/

Ini cuma fic 'proyek' kecil-kecilan Key. Untuk 'My Partner,My Friends, My Love',itu fic yang bukan proyek. Fic belum lanjut,hehehe...

Gak deh,'My Partner,My Friend,My Love' chapter enamnya sudah dibuat,tapi Key males update #pletaak...Mian kalau yang sudah nunggu lama,tapi nanti Key janji update kok. Itu bukan fic terlantar. Fic itu bakal selesai karena Key sudah bikin kerangka cerita di setiap Chapternya (maksudnya,apa yang terjadi di setiap chapternya). Happy Ending,jelas. Dan fic itu akan sampai belasan chapter,hehehe melesat jauh dari perkiraan awal Key *nyengir gaje*.

Dan yang mau review tapi gak baca atau baca tapi gak review atau review tapi gak fav atau fav gak review silahkan ^^

Gomawo


End file.
